Concert of Love
by Evangelina Amaryllis
Summary: Dedicated to my dear friend Caitlyn who loves Nat & Alex Wolff. Naked Brothers Band*. I own nothing. When Alex helps a fan out, he can't help but fall in love with her! One shot/Short/Fluffy ending.


Concert of Love

By: Evangelina Amaryllis

Genre: Romance

Couple: Alex/OC

Dedication: My friend Caitlyn.

I do not own anything!

Alex Wolff grinned widely as he drummed the last beats of the song he was playing with his brother. Nat gave him a smile before they both stood up and waved at the crowd. They didn't visit Georgia much, but they knew it was filled with people who were simply dying to see them. Alex's curls bobbed up and down as he jumped with joy. Nat, however, was more composed as he waved proudly. Alex caught sight of one girl in particular who was sitting in the front and shrieking her head off. Her brown hair was framing her face only barely as the rest of it flew above her hair like a brown flurry of flames. Her eyes were shut tight as she screamed loudly but she immediately stopped as she found herself being shoved by the other girls who were trying to reach the stage. Alex immediately took action, bursting forward and grabbing her hands. Her blue eyes sparkled with surprise as she was pulled up onto the stage and was held possessively by Alex Wolff. Nat followed his brother and looked at the young lady his brother was holding. He then shot a frown at the more violent girls and sighed, speaking into his microphone. "Guys, it's not cool to shove, you know." Alex whispered something into his brother's ear, who nodded. The girl was in shock as she found herself being pulled backstage by her number one idol; Alex Wolff.

"You okay?" Alex asked her, his eyes shining with concern. She could only nod numbly, like a doll or a girl in a trance. "What's your name?" He asked her as he grabbed two bottles of water from the small refrigerator.

"C-Caitlyn." She stammered nervously.

"Nice to meet you, Caitlyn. Mind if I call you Cait?" She shook her head and he grinned, handing her one of the bottles. "Drink up." She nodded and drank about half of the bottle; screaming loudly and sweating in the heat made her dehydrated.

"Thanks. " She murmured after drinking enough to return her body to its normal condition.

"Hey, don't worry about it. My brother and I aren't exactly fans of violence." Alex sighed and held his hand out to her. "Come with me. You need a rest for sure." She nodded, grateful for the hospitality. She took his hand carefully and shyly and stood up. Her cheeks burned bright red as he led her through a makeshift corridor made of the back of the stage and a large white mattress hung over the glass on the other side to ensure that no one saw what the brothers were up to. He opened the door to a large room and let her in, grinning widely. It was a bedroom with cream coloured walls decorated with white lace at the top. On the very left was a queen-sized bed with clean white pillows and a shining golden blanket. There was a group of chairs and a sofa to match made with golden lining and beige cushions on the right side. An LCD television hung on the far-right wall and underneath it was a clean black desk on which sat a switched off laptop that probably belonged to one of the boys. A deep brown carpet covered the floor, and Caitlyn was in shock at how different this room was in comparison to the hallways outside of it. "Make yourself at home." Alex told her as he walked to the laptop and picked it up, walking to the bed and lying down on it. He grinned. "Don't be a stranger, Cait. Just sit wherever. You can come here, if you like." He gestured to the other side of the bed and Caitlyn blushed furiously. No way could she sit by Alex without screaming. She opted to sit on the floor at the foot of the bed. He shrugged and switched on the Macbook, typing rapidly. "Don't be surprised." He told her, grinning. "Some of my friends are online and I like chatting by email than by instant messenger or whatever." She nodded and brought out her iPod. Her cheeks burned bright red as she accidentally pushed play and Lullaby played through her earphones on top volume. She stumbled with the password, getting it wrong twice before finally managing to put it in. She stopped the music immediately. Alex chuckled. "You make me feel like I shouldn't expect to find our music on your iPod. Not to brag or anything, but you _did_ come to our concert." She nodded, giggling.

"I guess you're right." She murmured. Reaching into her bag, she brought out her phone. No doubt someone had told her mother and she'd be worried sick. "Aww man!" She groaned.

"What's wrong, Cait?" Alex said, leaning forward to look at her.

"My mom called me five times. Could you call her for me and tell her I'm in the bathroom or whatever?" He grinned and nodded, holding his hand out. She gratefully handed him the phone and looked up at him with eyes shining with admiration. He calmly dialed the number and held the phone away from his ear as the woman yelled at her supposed daughter.

"Caitlyn, do you have any idea how worried I've been about you?"

"I'm sorry, m'am, but this isn't Caitlyn." He blushed.

"Well, who are you?"

"My name's Alex; Alex Wolff." Her mother went silent before sighing.

"Where is she?"

"She's just gone to the bathroom for a bit, that's all. Do you need anything from her?"

"No, thank you Alex. Just let her know that she has to be home by curfew."

"Sure thing, m'am." He grinned and winked at Caitlyn, who smiled and blushed. They said their goodbyes and hung up as Nat walked in, a bottle of water at his lips. He brought it down as Caitlyn stood up.

"Th-thanks, Alex; y-you, too, Nat. I hope I didn't cause too much trouble!"

"Are you kidding me? You just destroyed the worst rumour we could have been attacked by." Nat grinned. "Now no one will say we don't care about our fans, see?"

"Anyway, you're welcome to stay for as long as you'd like, Cait." Alex told her.

"Is that your name? Cait?" Nat asked.

Caitlyn shook her head. "It's Caitlyn. Alex invented the nickname." The younger brother nodded in confirmation.

Caitlyn spent two hours with the brother, acquiring pictures and autographs to last her a lifetime. As the closing performance came to its close, the two brothers ran inside quickly. Alex pulled Caitlyn off of the floor and grinned as he dragged her onstage. Caitlyn blushed heavily as she took glares and giggles from the audience. Her friends whooted for her, making her smile widely. "Listen up, guys!" Nat yelled. "Caitlyn here is one of the most amazing people we've ever met!"

"Take good care of her, okay?" Alex yelled. They all yelled out approval and Alex gently slipped a piece of paper into Caitlyn's bag, winking at her. The two brothers helped her off stage and her friends welcomed her with hugs and giggles.

Caitlyn returned home feeling like she was dreaming. The paper Alex had slipped her included his private cell phone number and his email. She hid it from her friends, feeling like it's a special gift just for her. She saved the number on her phone immediately as Alex, so no one could guess who it was. The second she returned to her after receiving her mother's lecture, she found her phone ringing and it was none other than Alex himself! She answered eagerly, giggling.

"Hi, Cait!" Alex's voice said.

"Say hi to her for me!" She heard Nat yell from somewhere.

"Hey, Nat says hi, too. I just wanted to make sure you got home alright."

"Yeah, I did." She confirmed. "Thanks for today, by the way; I had tons of fun!"

"We're glad. Call us anytime we're not onstage and I promise we'll try to pick up as soon as we can. Email us, however, all the time. We don't wanna stop hearing from you, okay?" She giggled.

"Okay, Alex." She told him.

"Darn, I gotta go home. I'll call you later, okay?" Alex groaned.

"Yeah, sure; anytime." They both hung up, grinning widely.

Caitlyn was surprised one afternoon to find her phone ringing. She dashed into her room and answered it to find a nervous Alex talking to her. "H-hey, Cait." He murmured.

"Hi, Alex!" She greeted happily.

"Listen, Cait. . . I was wondering if you would maybe, um, well… like to go out on a date with me?" His blush was evident from his voice and Caitlyn's own cheeks turned redder than blood.

"U-um, I-I-I'd love to!" She stammered after endless "um"s and "uh"s.

"Great. Meet me at the Starbucks by the concert stage in an hour?" He asked.

"Sure!" She said automatically. As soon as they hung up, she dashed to her wardrobe, choosing her attire carefully. She didn't want to seem like she didn't care, but she also didn't want to wear something too formal. Eventually, she settled for a nice blue sundress.

As she arrived at the café, Caitlyn looked around nervously. Alex was nowhere to be found. Had he stood her up? She felt like she might cry but was in shock to find that all the lights had gone off in the building except for one candle held by none other than Alex Wolff. Underneath the candle was a cake on which was a sign that read: "I love you, Cait." Caitlyn was speechless; Alex Wolff had gone to all that trouble just for her, and she didn't know what to say. As she stared at him in shock, his cheeks turned bright red. "Um. . ." He was interrupted as a waiter took the cake from his hands calmly just as Caitlyn flung herself into his arms.

"I love you, too, Alex! I really truly do!" She cried. He held her, grinning widely. He had gotten his girl, and she had gotten her concert love. She thanked her lucky stars that she had been present at that concert. Why, this reader might ask, did she do so? Because now her name is Caitlyn Wolff, and is married to Alex; this writer does enjoy putting in happy endings, after all.

Fin.


End file.
